In the exiting technology, especially in switch assembly in a shower or a nozzle, there are fewer assemblies to produce a forficiform spray that will periodically open and close; the existing technology has problems that the period of the forficiform spray is unstable, the water splash is dull, the water is weak in granule and weak in suction effect, and intermittently leaking may happen during suction.